Granger Sister
by Writing Freak
Summary: Ron and Harry have never been to Hermione's until now and they meet someone who will be joining them in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Emotions, fights, and interests will spark.
1. Meeting Her

_I do not own any characters by JK Rowling... I'm a huge fan of the books and would never want trouble about screwing things up because of a fanfic. _

_Ron and Harry have never been to Hermione's until now and they meet someone who will be joining them in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Emotions and interests will spark._

**Chapter 1, Metting Her**

* * *

"Hermione your muggle house is amazing," Ron said brushing a hand through his fiery red hair. "Wow, I can't believe you've never had us over for the holidays." 

"Yeah Hermione, how come we've never been here?" Harry chirped in after gazing around. It was nothing compared the Dursley's; it was clean but not obsessive clean.

Hermione gave a nervous giggle and looked at the two before speaking. "Well it never came to mind plus Ron was always inviting first," she added quickly.

"Hermione who else is here?" Ron asked when he heard a door open and close.

"Uh, funny you should ask, you'll find out later," she seemed edgy and nervous. "In the meantime you guys want to watch some television?"

Ron not having a clue about what a television was flooded Hermione with questions about it. Hermione got help from Harry on explaining what the large screened box in her living room was for and how it worked. Ron kept saying his dad would go nuts once he told him about it.

"Tel-er-vi-sion…"

"It's television, Ron, honestly," Hermione scoffed.

They'd been watching the muggle machine for a few hours when the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hermione who's that?" Harry asked his green eyes staring intently at the staircase. The footsteps stopped at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Mhmm?" Hermione asked pretending not to listen.

"Harry look at this thing," Ron said trying to get Harry's attention again while studying a remote.

"Ron that's the TV's remote," Harry said diverting his eyes on his best friend. "Hermione make the git shut up." Hermione giggled and snatched the remote from Ron's dangly fingers.

"I need to use the toilet anyways, where is it Hermione?" Ron asked getting up from the ground.

"Across from my bedroom upstairs," Hermione responded while searching for something interesting on TV.

Ron went up the stairway humming and found Hermione's room. Smiling he opened the door across from it without thought. He just stood there and gawked at the sight he saw. Standing before him was a girl maybe a year older than him. Wet hair draping over her shoulders as she brushed it forcefully.

Her body was barely shielded by a white towel. It showed much cleavage of her well full breast and it stopped at mid-thigh. Her eyes where a deep green and they stared intently at the image in the mirror as she scowled at her hair but the scowl then turned to shock as she caught Ron's faint image in the fogged mirror.

Ron quickly slammed the door shut, forgetting about the need to use the bathroom, and ran down the stairs.

"Hermione," Ron said breathlessly, "Th, there, there's a half-naked girl in your bathroom."

Harry and Hermione both jolted up and started at Ron; Harry in disbelief and Hermione in furry.

"Ron!" She shouted at him. "Why didn't you bother to knock?" She was yelling as if it were pure logic.

"I didn't know there was anyone else in this house. Your parents are at their dentist offices and we're all down here," Ron retorted with his own logic.

"Err, Hermione who is she?" Harry asked in a calm tone hoping they'd both take his example.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have to meet her till tonight and properly," she added with a glare at Ron, "but I suppose with the circumstances now,"-another death look at Ron- "You'll have to meet her."

Hermione pushed past Ron and ran up the stairwell to have a talk with the other guest of the household.

"Harry who do you think it is?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"Maybe it's a muggle friend of Hermione's." Harry answered with a shrug.

They didn't get to say anything further as Hermione jostled down the stairs gripping the hand of the girl Ron had run in on. Her eyes were no longer green though, they had changed to a deep brown. She also wasn't wearing a towel but some muggle clothes.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione started, "This is Brynn." The girl smiled and towered over Hermione by at least a head.

"Ello," she said in a thicker accent than Hermione's.

"Uh, Hermione," Harry asked, "Who is she?"

"Mione, you didn't tell 'em?" Brynn asked with a quizzical look. Hermione shook her head and mouthed _no_. "Well then since Mione won't say I will." Brynn looked at the two and smiled before continuing. "I'm Brynn, as you know, and I'm Mione's sister." She laughed at the sight of Ron and Harry's bewildered expressions.

* * *

**Chapter 1 end**_... Wel review if you wish, sorry that it was short. I'll make chapter two much longer, if I can figure this place out...Ja ne._


	2. Braces

_I do not own any characters by JK Rowling... I'm a huge fan of the books and would never want trouble about screwing things up because of a fanfic. _

_Ron and Harry have never been to Hermione's until now and they meet someone who will be joining them in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Emotions and interests will spark._

**Chapter 2, Brace**

* * *

"Hermione, how come you never told us you had a sister!" Ron whispered harshly. 

"Ron don't bother whispering, Brynn's got good hearing," Hermione snapped back ignoring the question.

"Hermione," Harry said still trying got get them to follow his calm example. "Why did you never tell us about her?" Hermione pulled her eyes away from Ron and looked at him.

"I never felt it necessary," she simple said.

"Necessary!" Ron shouted. "Bloody hell, of course it's necessary," he added a bit more quietly.

Brynn sighed tapping her foot in annoyance. Harry looked at her she was taller than him also. She was probable a few inches taller than on also, he noted. She made a coughing noise to get their attention again even though she had Harry's.

"I'm also going to be attending Hogwarts with you this year," Brynn announced causing Ron to go into another one of his shocked outrages.

"She's a witch too, Hermione when were you going to tell us that one?" Harry and Hermione gave Ron glares. He was overreacting a bit _too_ much.

"How come you didn't go to Hogwarts in the first place?" Harry asked giving his undivided attention back to Hermione's sister.

"A wizardry school back in the US got to me before Hogwarts had even thought about sending me a letter. I chose it because I'm fascinated by the American muggles, amazing blokes they is."

_That was why her accent had sounded funny, it had bits of American,_ Harry concluded. Harry stared intently at her she was quiet pretty she was actually gorgeous. She hardly looked like Hermione though they had similar facial features, like nose size, eye's shape and distance between each other. Her hair was a richer brown than Hermione's and came in locks of curls not frizz.

Brynn noticed Harry studying her and she shifted and made eye contact. Harry slipped out of his gaze and turned to look at the bickering Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione shut it," Brynn ordered like an older sibling.

"Wait you're older?" Harry asked not all that shocked.

"Yup, only by seven months," She grinned and Harry and Ron caught sight of black and silver on her teeth.

"There's something on your teeth," Ron pointed out.

"Oh, I know. They're braces. Muggles don't have magic to fix teeth," she shot Hermione a look before continuing, "so they use wires and brackets to rearrange teeth. Quite painful but I've suffered worse from bludgers."

Ron was making simple posted notes in his brain to tell his dad everything he was learning from his stay at Hermione's, so far it was a television and braces.

"Mione got sick of them and had them changed in your fourth year right?" Brynn wasn't looking for an answer just to verify it. "I get my braces off a few days before Hogwarts."

"Brynn why don't you go get…um…" Hermione needed to talk to her friends in private.

"I get it Mione; I'll be check'n on the animals now." She winked at her little sister and ran out the door.

"Hermione, you own pets other than that stupid cat?" Ron asked. _Great more secrets revealed_, he thought.

"No, Brynn owns pets," Hermione retorted. "Four dogs, an owl, two cats, and a wolf. They're all kept in a separate area near the house. My dad's allergic to dogs so only cats are allowed in the house," Hermione added quickly.

Ron and Harry both gaped. _A wolf, wow_, they mutually thought.

"Now, I want you guys to understand Brynn is a very talented witch," she hesitated before adding, "more talented than me."

"Hermione that's not possible," Ron said with a snort of laughter.

"Ron, she took her O.W.Ls in her third year, she had to beg," Hermione said. "She's already taken her N.E.W.Ts. She took them last year."

"That's, that's"

"Unbelievable," Harry finished Ron's sentence.

"Yes I know. She may not look it but she gets the best grades I have ever seen. The funny part is you'll rarely see her doing the work. The girl's an insomniac never sleeps, maybe and hour a day and she is ready to go."

"She'll be in Ravenclaw for sure," Ron said with a depressed sigh.

"Doubt it," Hermione said, "She's so defensive of her friends and is loyal to just about everyone she loves. She's too, too, good for that house. My bet goes she'll end up in Gryffindor with us."

"I hope so," Brynn said as she walked back in the house.

"She does have good hearing," Ron muttered.

"Damn right, Weasley."

"Uh, Brynn?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, Harry?" She turned her eyes on him smiling.

"Do you know everything about _us_?" He was referring to all the adventures all the real occurrences they had endured throughout their years.

"Bloody hell yes, of course never told a soul," she winked at Hermione again. "Mione tells me anything on her mind when books can't solve things." Brynn scooted closer to Hermione and draped her arm around her shoulder beaming. "Oh, Mione, called Mum and Da, won't be home till late papers got messed up nearly caught something on fire. New secretary, stuff of the usual." Hermione shook her head.

"That's so typical. They get to nervous around new people."

"It's almost nine, I say we turn in, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Brynn released Hermione and looked at her. "You know we don't have guest rooms," Brynn informed.

"I know. That's why they get your room and you are sharing mine," Hermione notified her.

"That's fucking unfair," Brynn said in a sudden outburst causing Ron and Harry to appear more shocked than ever.

"Fine," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"I was only kidding," With a chuckle Brynn ran upstairs and left them standing there.

Ron started laughing and Harry was totally at a lost of what to think of Brynn. Hermione seemed in a right state. As she soon followed suit walking up the stairs he could have sworn he heard her mumbling curses.

"Well that was an interesting introduction," Ron said after stopping his laughter.

"She seems pretty cool," Harry said.

"Hey did you hear about earlier during that braces thing. She's messed with bludgers, suppose she plays quidditch?" Ron asked as they both walked up the stairs too. Harry just shrugged.

* * *

The next mourning Brynn rose from Hermione's bedroom floor rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand behind her. It was only six o'clock in the mourning. Getting up from the blankets on the floor that made her_ bed_ she stretched. 

She wore a pair of a small black shorts and a black tank top. She would change later before anyone else was up. She descended the stair case yawning slightly. Heading into the Living room Brynn discovered she wasn't the only one up.

Harry sat in front of the TV flipping for something interesting. Brynn snatched a hat on a chair and secured it to her scull to hide her mop of mourning hair.

"Mourn," Brynn said sitting down next to Harry.

"Mourning," he replied glancing at her. _Wow,_ he thought_, she really is gorgeous._

Brynn noticed Harry was only wearing a pair of pajama pants. He was skinny but she could see that due to quidditch it had kept some strength in him.

"So how's the life of Gryffindor's greatest seeker?" Brynn started up the conversation.

"Great, it's nice to be on a broom and go as fast as you want with the wind and everything," She smiled at Harry's passion for the sport. The feel he felt was nearly identical to how she felt, but she figured her passion for it was stronger.

"I played myself. Was the captain of my quidditch team since my second year. They saw my potential from my first flying lesson." She smiled with pride recalling the incident. "I own a firebolt too," she added.

"How?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Got a part time job last summer and bought me self one, Mum or Da wouldn't bother giving me muggle money to exchange so I took charge and got a new broom"

"Brilliant," Harry said.

**

* * *

**

Around nine o'clock everyone was up, fed, and ready to head to Diagon Alley. Hermione and Brynn's parents had already left for their office around seven and had left Brynn to take care of things.

"Alright kiddies," she said looking them over, "time for floo powder." She held a pouch out and they each took a handful.

Brynn built a fire and threw her green powder in the fire and it glazed over with the magic. She stepped in loving the feeling and said the magic words.

"Diagon Alley," she said the strong and hard making her statement clear.

In a poof she was gone; Hermione went next followed by Harry then Ron. Harry was coughing, Ron was whipping soot from his face, Hermione was trying to stable herself, and Brynn was already up and cleaned off.

"Alright were to first?" she asked looking around widely. It was her first time after all.

"Well let's get our school supplies," Hermione suggested, "that way we have more time to carry the day with fun." They agreed and went to fetch quills, ink, books, and all the other things they needed for sixth year.

"I need robes," Brynn said checking things off mentally on her list. "You guys can go look around we'll meet up later," Brynn said and the trio trailed off as she walked into a Wizard Wears.

When Brynn entered she saw a sleek looking boy getting new robes resized to get extended for his length. An old woman came up to Brynn smiling cheerfully.

"Hello dear," her voice was sweet and shrill. "What can I do for you?"

Brynn returned the smile and said, "I need Hogwarts robes."

"Oh, I s'pose you're a transfer student?" She nodded to the woman. "Come now dear, let's get you measured."

The woman led Brynn to a stool neck to the boy. The boy looked annoyed and bored and kept blowing his white like blonde hair out of his face.

"Hurry up," The blonde boy complained. He was fairly handsome but he seemed arrogant and smug.

"Be patient," snapped the young woman mending her dress.

Brynn was measured then cloth draped over her and they began to mend it to correct size and add the finer details.

"So you're a new student at Hogwarts?" Sneered the boy next to her. A nod was Brynn's short reply. "I guess I'll be seeing you around a lot." He was scanning Brynn with his eyes.

"I would only assume that if you're go'n to Hogwarts," she said not bothering to look at him.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He smiled as if he were a god and that she should feel honored to me him.

Brynn though didn't feel honored she had the urge to kick his ass. _So this is the lil punk who's been cruel to Hermione,_ Brynn considered, looking him over. He was her height but lanky looking like Harry probable a bit more muscle structure though. _I'll play nice and wait for Hogwarts or the train to beat his face in_, she decided.

"Brynn, Brynn Granger," she told him. He looked shocked for a moment then caught himself.

_Must be a different Granger, no way this beauty is related to bucktooth Granger_, Malfoy decided in his mind, looking her over one last time.

"I was wondering if you knew my sister, Hermione Granger?" Brynn asked taking in that he didn't get who she was related to. His shocked expression came back but he had no time to give another response as he was done with his robes and the woman ushered him to the register.

Brynn chuckled and turned back to looking at the woman making her robes; she was smiling sweetly and finished quite quickly.

"When you cooperate and don't complain you get done quicker," Her robe's designer informed her loud enough for Draco Malfoy to hear as he left the store,

Brynn rung up her robes and gave her wizard money to the woman and left smiling and her arms full of all the supplies she needed.

* * *

_This is the end of chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. I'll work on more later and add chapter three into this shindig. I realize this chapter isn't very long either. Well personally I've never written a harry potter fanfic before so I'm struggling a bit. Ja ne._


End file.
